The Red Eyed Kunoichi () The Black Eyed Warrior
by Arionix 64
Summary: Forced into a distant yet similar world were everything has a strange life force, will Akame become a skilled kunoichi, will Kurome become stronger?, and will they find eachother? Previously called 'The Red Eyed Ninja'
1. Prolounge

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Akame Ga Kiru.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Empire:**

 **Gifnora Forest:**

A group of 100 children was chased into a forest which was full of danger beasts or monsters in simple. Two girls were running towards the cliff, where they would be save. One had short hair, the other one had longer hair. " I can't run anymore, Akame onee-san. " said the one who had short hair. The now name Akame said " Keep it together Kurome, we're almost there. " . Before long, they almost ran into a danger beast consuming a few children. Kurome froze at this, but Akame held her and told her " Your onee-san will protect you no matter what. "

The sisters then ran into a few danger beasts but they killed them. They had almost reached the cliff, when an older, more experienced danger beast looked at them and started chasing them. Since the beast was slower, the sisters ran from it and decided to hide their scent. " Come here Kurome, we need to mask our scent. " said Akame at which Kurome nodded and they both went into muddy water. Strangely, the water started pulling them, yet they knew it wasn't quick sand. " Akame, help me. " said Kurome. Akame struggled to move, but failed. She looked one last time, but she couldn't see her sister.

" I-I'm sorry Kurome. " were her last words before she drifted into unconsiousness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Two fanfics at the same time, boy this was hard to write. This just came to my mind... In this fanfoc Akame AND Kurome will be in the elemental nations. Also Akame and Kurome will not be seeing each other for some time... I'm thinking of putting in some characters from other series...What I've planned:**

 **Akame's team captain and one of her team members. Please review and tell me who should be her other team member... I may give Kurome OC team members though but feel free to suggest. Also Akame and Kurome are just one year apart in this fanfic...**

 **Ja Ne...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Akame Ga Kiru...Sadly.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **... Akame...**

 **Hokage Office:**

The hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had recently completed his paper work, surprisingly pretty early. It was noon, so he decided to look after his village through his crystal ball. He looked at various areas, such as a training area, looking at a few shops, but was surprised to see that the kid Naruto wasn't present at Ichiraku Ramen, oh well, must be pulling a prank. The hokage looked around the village, the different clans,etc. At the end, he decided to look into one of the most dreaded places in the leaf: The Forest of death, appropiately named for the gaint animals and the carnivorous plants there.

He was about to stop when his eyes caught something, no someone one the grass, unconscious. It was a young girl, probably about 5 years in age. He got worried about the girl so he called for one of his anbu. " Wolf. " said the hokage, at which a male with orange hair, in standerd anbu gear wearing a wolf mask, appeared in the room. " Your orders, hokage-sama. " he asked in a calm and respectful manner. " I want you to take Kakashi-san, and investigate training area 44. " The anbu's eyes slightly widened but he hid it. " Hai, hokage-sama. " at which he exited the room. 'he should honestly stop being anbu... ' thought the hokage.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hidden leaf village:**

 **Near Ichiraku Ramen:**

" Hey, please give me miso ramen, a large bowl of it! " said a 7 year old blond kid with wisker marks to a person working in a ramen shop. " Well, if it isn't Naruto, you'll get ramen in a minute. " said Teuchi, the owner of the shop. " Thanks. " said Naruto as he begun eating his ramen.

On a building opposite to the ramen shop stood a white haired man who had mast of his face covered. Today it was his turn to look after the kid, even though he wasn't in anbu anymore, did he dislike it? not at all. The anbu member wolf then appeared next to him and said " Hokage-sama has asked us to investigate training area 44. " . " Damn you're still like this? Oh well lets go. " said the white haired man in a laid back tone as he used a shunshin, with wolf leaving with a slight bit of annoyance. When they were near the forest, the white haired man said " You should really quit anbu. Just look at what you've become. " . " I might. " came the reply of wolf, unheard by the white head.

Both shinobi were moving through the forest when their eyes fell upon a young blck hair girl, just laying on the ground. " I think thats what the hokage wanted us to see... " the white haired man spoke. " Hopefully your right Hakate. " said Wolf " Lets go and report, you can carry her. " . The now named Hakate picked up the girl, and slung her over his shoulder, in a way that it wouldn't hurt her. After this, he walked after his companion.

 **Hokage Office:**

Hiruzen was currently sitting on his chair, reading Icha Icha, in private, of course, when he heard a knock on the door. After hiding the peice of literature, he answered " Come in. " . When the door opened, showing Wolf and Kakashi, holding the very girl he saw in the crystal ball. " Where did you find her? " . " Unconsious, on the forest floor. " came the blunt reply form Wolf. " I see. " said Hiruzen. ' Interesting ' ... after laying the girl down, they heard a soft groan as the girl begun to wake up.

 **With Akame:**

Akame slowly opened her eyes, she felt carpet under her back, strange, but she immediatly sat up, thinking of her sister, not paying any mind of three people lookihg at her. " Kurome. " she almost yelled but then her eyes fell upon the three men. One had orange hair, the other had white, not to mention an old man staring at her in mild curiosity. She took out her dagger, held it defensively, then asked " Where am I? and who are you people? " . The action caused the masked orange haired man to stiffen a bit. 'hm already on her guard' thought the hokage.

" You're in the village of konohagakure. " said the old man. " and I'm the hokage. " he continued. " What do you mean? " asked Akame, getting a reply from the white haired man, who said " The hokage is the leader of this village. " making Akame stiffen a bit. She looked at the hokage, who suprised her by giving her a grandfatherly smile, then asked " What is your name, child? " at which she told her name, and also told the hokage everything that happened in the forest. " I've never heard of the capital, nor have I heard of Gifnora forest, and sadly I did not see your sister. " said the hokage

" Akame-san now tell me, would you like to live in this village ? " asked the hokage, getting a nod from Akame. " Good, now Wolf would you take Akame to your old apartment? " earning a sharp nod from the male. Wolf grabbed Akame, and shunshinned away. " Kakashi, please ask Itachi to give her a guide of the village. " . As soon as the white hakred person left, the hokage begun thinking. ' Interesting, so that jutsu actually worked, and there might be hundreds of different worlds out there, I guess I'll write about it on my personal scroll... '

 **Wolf's Old Apartment:**

Although it was quite, but in a split second, Wolf came out of the air holding Akame, who looked pretty nauseous. " W-what was that? " asked Akame struggling not to vomit. " The bathroom is over there, I'll explain after you come back. " said Wolf, giving her directions, prompting Akame to run towards it. After a few minutes Akame calmed down and asked once more. " Every one feels nauseous on their first shunshin. I'll be leaving. Expect a boy named Itachi to guide you. " he said as he shunshined away. 'That was strange. ' thought Akame as she started to wait for Itachi.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **...Kurome...**

 **Near Amegakure:**

She was scared, and alone. Her sister had disappeared. She was alone. Kurome was now crying. It was raining, and she was cold. ' Is this how I'm gonna die? ' Kurome thought. Her eyelids became heavy, and she lost consciousness.

 **With Kisame:**

Kisame, a blue skinned induvidual wearing a black cloak with red clouds, had recently completed his mission, though it was solo, and it was kind of boring, the shinobi he killed weren't half a challange. He was currently walking towards the Akatsuki base in Amegakure. As he was walking, he almost stepped on something. Stopping, he saw that it was a young girl. ' Poor child ' he thought. He didn't knew what happened to her, or her parents, but he didn't want to leave the child. ' Oh well, I think Pein, and Madara wont mind. After all, she'll probably be there for only a day. ' he thought as he created a water clone, who carried the girl.

 **Akatsuki Base:**

Kisame made it to the Akatsuki base, with the girl, and it seemed that he was a little late. As he was walking towards the meeting room, his eyes fell upon on of the few people he didn't want to see right now. " Greetings, Kisame-san. What are you carrying with you? " came the voice from a strange induvidual, to say the least. He had pale skin with snake like marks on his face. " None of your business, Orochimaru. Where's leader-sama? " Kisame had always hated the snake as he was plain strange and also had a history with using children in his experiments, and the worst part was that Kisame couldn't kill him.

 **Meeting Room:**

Kisame walked in the meeting room whlist carrying the girl and with Orochimaru. " Who you've got there, Kisame? " asked a man wearing a mask, and the same type of cloak as Kisame, Kakazu asked. " A poor girl I found on the rain. " stated Kisame, " and she's only here for the night, she'll be at Amegakure's orfanage later. " he then added. " Kisame, you are late, why? " came the voice from a person with orange spiky hair, multiple piercings and a serious expression, along with Konan, a woman with short blue hair and amber eyes.

" Leader-sama, the mission was done easily, as for the girl, she was probably abandoned by her parents, also she was freezing in the rain. " answered Kisame truthfully. He was one of the only people who he knew would defeat him in battle. " I see, Konan please handle the girl. " said the leader. Konan walked towards Kisame and grabbed the girl, and walked towards her room.

 **With Konan:**

Konan set the unconcious girl on her bed. The girl appeared to be 4 years old, had a few cuts and a small dagger in one of her trouser's pockets. Konan gave a look at the girl's face, and muttered " cute. " . She then proceded to take off her clothes, and put them to dry near a fireplace, not before taking the dagger and putting it on a nearby table, and then put a blanket on the girl. She then exited the room, and went to the meeting.

 **Meeting Room:**

The meeting started as soon as Konan stood next to the leader. " Now, we have held this meeting for a few reasons " said the leader, and continued " The first being that Kakuzu is missing a partner yet again, not to mention Orochimaru has something to say. " Orochimaru took this moment and said " Leader-sama, I think that a person may want to join this organization. " when he saw that the leader seemed interested, at least to him, he continued " He was the person who helped me kill the third kazekage, and his name is Sasori of the red sand. " "I see, he may join the organization. " replied the leader. ' A shinobi who has at least helped to kill a kage, usefull. '

 **With Kurome:**

Kurome woke up in an unfamilier place, it was mostly black, and she was on a bed, wrapped in a blanket. ' I'm not dead, hopefully I could be able to find Akame. ' thinking about this, she smiled. She took off the blanket and felt a small amount of coldness, she was naked. She almost panicked but stopped when she saw her clothes nearby, and wore them, she grapped her dagger and walked towards some sounds, she looked at a door that was slightly opened, hoping to find some answers, she opened the door, and interupted a meeting...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: I've finally completed this chapter! or two-in-one chapter!. I wanted to write about both of the sister's lives and not just one... So, the reasons this took long were a shitty internet connection, shool tests, and my laziness.**

 **JA NE !**


End file.
